


You are my Forever

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: What can I say? Im very salty and bitter with all this Sanvers issues. From the Sara Lance issue to the Breaking up issues to the No kids issues...All this OOC is killing me. So yeah, i wrote this. Sorry if its trash. Please comments are light into my life





	You are my Forever

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Im very salty and bitter with all this Sanvers issues. From the Sara Lance issue to the Breaking up issues to the No kids issues...All this OOC is killing me. So yeah, i wrote this. Sorry if its trash. Please comments are light into my life

It was a slow day at the precinct and Maggie knew this because she's been hours sitting in her desk, signing Files after Files from previews cases that her lazy ass parten Mc Connell never finished.  Her cellphone beeped with a text notification.

_Alex: Babe we are gonna have guests tonight for dinner. Make sure you go grocery shopping after picking up our little monster plisss_

Maggie frowned in confusion. She didnt know anything about guests coming for dinner.

_Maggie: Guests?_

The replied came quickly.

 _Alex: I'll explain later. They are old friends of Kara and Me._  

Maggie shrugged and threw her phone back in her purse to continue her work. Watching the time, it was almost time to go pick up William to the day care. 

 

The trip to the Grocery store was not an easy one. William is always restless after day care and Very hungry. 

"Buddy, Those chocolates I bought for you are Exclusively after dinner, Got it?" Maggie said looking at her soon through the rear-view mirror while driving home. 

William nodded happily, busy with two Lego's action figures in his hands. 

Opening the door to their home, William and Maggie were greeted by a Overly excited golden retriever puppy.

"Easy girl" Maggie said, trying to enter the house with both hands holding grocery bags. 

"Come Gertrie!" William shouted, running through the living room straight to their back yard sliding door. 

"10 minutes Danvers! You need to get ready before Mama comes homes" Maggie shouted from the kitchen, already working with the grocery. 

Minutes later, William was back with an exhausted Gertrude. He went to the fridge and took a cold bottle of water and poured it into the puppy's water bowl. He then dragged one of the kitchen chairs and climbed on it to take a cookie from Gertrude's Snack Jar. 

"Just one baby" Maggie reminded him while cutting some vegetables. 

"Do I have to take a bath?" William seriously asked, tilting his head. 

"William Danvers you better go a wash that stinky ass of yours this instant!" Maggie said putting the knife down and her hands on her hips.

William rolled his eyes and ran upstairs.

"And After your done....Im smelling that little ass and it better smell good!" Maggie said trying hard not to laugh after she heard William's hard giggles from upstairs.  

Gertrude's head came up abruptly from its resting position on the floor. Her head turned to the front door and her ears came up in full alert. Maggie smiled.

"Mama's home" She said softly to the puppy.

Her voiced was follow by the noise of the front door being unlocked and Gertrude ran towards it.

"Hey baby girl!" Alex said as she tried to get inside with the again overly excited puppy. 

She kissed the puppy's head and walked to the kitchen.

"Smells good babe" Alex said, taking off her tactical belt and boots. 

"Im cooking your favorite Pasta" Maggie winked. 

"Where is my monster?" Alex asked while pulling her black shirt off. 

"Upstairs taking a bath. Go check on him please? Its like he forgets he have some parts of his body that need soap and water" Maggie said turning to the stove. 

"Hey" Alex said softly

Maggie turned and found Alex's face in an expectant position. She smiled and closed their distance with a soft kiss, "Hey" she whispered tenderly. 

Alex smiled and ran upstairs. Taking her pants as she reached the upper lever of their home, she walked towards their Bathroom.

"Hey" Alex called her son who was busy  playing with the soap and the water.

The boy looked up and smiled.

"I want to see all that soap on you" Alex said, crossing her arms on her chest. 

"I know mama" The boy said, starting to rub his small chest with the soap. 

Alex took her bra and underwear off and walked to the tub.

"Move" she said, getting in.

William moved to the side of the bathtub and lifted his hand with the soap for Alex.

"Here" Alex said, taking the soap and opening William's shampoo to pour it on his head. 

"Thanks" William said closing his eyes and rubbing his hair with his hands.

"Come here" Alex said, kneeling down to his level, "Let me wash your back"

"No I already did it" William complaint with his hair full of shampoo and his eyes still closed.  

"William, now" Alex simply said and waited for the boy to come closer. 

William did and Alex washed his back and the rest of his small body a second time for ensurement. 

"Done" Alex said and let the boy get under the water.

"So who are our guests?" Maggie asked, leaning against the door frame. 

"Uh...Some friends Kara and I made when we were younger and traveling different countries" Alex said, looking at Maggie nodding. 

Maggie knew Alex meant Traveling to other planets. This friends were not from Earth. 

"Ok" Maggie said with a smile and walked back downstairs. 

The dinner was ready, and all three were dressed and waiting in the living room when they heard knocks on their door. 

Alex stood up fast, a huge smile on her face. Maggie looked at her curiously but said nothing. 

Opening the door, A tall blonde woman jumped on Alex while screaming her name. Maggie took William's hand and stood still in the living room. 

Behind the woman who was still hugging Alex, came Kara followed by Three more men and two women. They took turn hugging Alex. Maggie tightened her grip on William's hand protectively.

"Alex Fucking Danvers!" The blonde woman said again, shaking her head with a huge smile on her face looking at Alex. 

"I know" Alex laughed shyly, "You guys look great!"

"We look great? You look sexy!" The woman replied. 

Kara noticed Maggie and cleared her throat. 

"Oh" Alex walked towards Maggie and took her hand, "Maggie this is Sara Lance, Mick Rory, Barry Allen, Iris West, Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen" she said pointing at each one to Maggie, "Everyone, This is my wife Maggie Sawyer and our Son William" She smiled at her family. 

"Alex Danvers married...we must be on the wrong earth" Mick said with a rough laugh.

"You mean country" Alex laughed nervously and nodded towards her son. 

"Oh right" Mick replied awkwardly.  

"Alright....Im hungry so, How about we go enjoy this food my beloved sister in law cooked for us!" Kara said over acting her excitement a little.

Dinner went pretty smoothly. Everyone understood that William was unaware of their whole reality so the conversation was pretty cryptic. But Maggie learned how they met. It was during the time they started dating. After their bad break-up 1 year into their relationship. They fought over Alex's irresponsible actions towards Dangerous  situations and Alex felt overwhelmed and broke-up with Maggie. They didn't saw each other for 5 long months and all this time, Maggie thought that Alex drowned herself with work and alcohol...Until now, That she learned that Alex was actually traveling with Kara to another Earth. She noticed this Sara Lance eyeing Alex constantly and boldly. She wandered if something happened between the two during that time back then. Maggie said nothing and kept quiet, busy helping William with his food. 

After dinner, The group moved to the living room. Beers were opened. Stories were told provoking loud laughs and obscene words from the strangers in their home. Maggie observed Alex who seemed relaxed with this people. William never left Maggie's lap, Not even to go to Alex's and with his head resting on Maggie's chest, his eyes started to get heavy. 

"Alright! Cards against Humanity!" Sara Lance said, taking the deck of cards from her purse. 

"Oh...Well, We don't play those kind of games with our son around" Maggie spoke, probably from the first time since their arrival. 

Everyone stood silence.

"Well....I dont think It'll be a problem. The little shit is out cold" Sara Lance said with a laugh. 

Maggie looked down and saw William completly asleep. She turned her eyes to Alex expecting a reaction but Alex smiled at her completly oblivious. 

"Im gonna go take him to his room" Maggie said coldly and stood up with William in his arms.

"You're gonna come back, right?" Alex asked her softly. 

Maggie looked at her in the eyes. She was expecting Alex to come up with her and help her put William in his bed, But she decided to just smile and say "Sure" 

It was not until the first round of the game was over and Barry Allen asked her where the guest's  bathroom was that Alex noticed that Maggie never came back down. She excused herself and went upstairs.

"Hey" Alex said, opening her bedroom's door. 

Maggie was sitting on their bed, filling up William's 4th birthday party invitations for his Day care friends and his Soccer teammates. William was deeply asleep under the covers next to her. 

"Hey" Maggie said back, writing the info on one of the cards. 

"You never came back" Alex said walking closer to Maggie. 

"I need to finish these" Maggie said, putting the card she was working on an envelope. 

"We still have 2 weeks for William's birthday. Come on, come down" Alex smiled.

"Its late Alex..." Maggie finally looked up, "Your friends are loud and I just...I rather stay here with William in case one of their overly loud laughs wake him up" 

Alex nodded, "Can I..--"

"Sure Alex...Go" Maggie said with a sweet smile, "Just tell them to keep their voices down" 

"I will, I love you" Alex said, kissing Maggie softly on the lips. 

"You too" Maggie said, watching her go back downstairs. 

 

The next few days, Alex was coming home later than usual and every night was spent at the bar with The weird friends (As Maggie named them) and Kara. She kept quiet about it, but she didn't liked it at all. She felt selfish for not liking Alex spending time with them but, She knew that was not their life anymore...not since William. But she said nothing, She allowed Alex to spend time with her friends, after all she deserved to enjoy herself. 

Tonight, since Alex was once again at the bar with her friends, Maggie had to call Winn because the digital panel for their home's A/C system was not working properly. 

"I just need to change the computer chip, Its burnt" Winn said, working on it. 

"So how come you and James are not friends with those people Kara and Alex are with right now" Maggie said, arms across her chest, watching Winn work quietly because William was already asleep. 

"Oh I dont know" Winn shrugged, "I guess they are to loud for us" 

"Tell me about it" Maggie chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

"What about that Sara Lance?" Maggie asked.

"Oh she's crazy" Winn said laughing, "I mean I remember when Alex came back from that trip years ago and told me about her crazy encounter with her" Winn shook his head. 

Maggie stood quiet. 

"I mean...Who have sex in a Restaurant Kitchen?!" He laughed and shook his head once again. 

"Sex?" Maggie asked....trying hard to contain her feelings. 

"Yeah, I mean Sh--" Winn's words were cut off  by Maggie's expresion, "Oh shit.....You didn't know?" 

Maggie shook her head. 

"Shit Maggie I thought--"

"Are you done?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie listen Im--"

"Winn its fine, really. We were broken up by that time" Maggie waved him off, "Im kind of tired...if your done, I will like to sleep"

"Yeah...its Fixed" Winn said with a soft tone, "See you around Mags" He said walking out of the front door. 

It was 11pm and Maggie was still awake when she heard Alex coming into their bedroom. She turned to see her.

"Hey baby, why are you awake?" Alex asked concerned

Maggie sat up straight and shrugged, "I wanted to wait for you"

Alex smiled, "Tonight was crazy baby...I had to call Lena because Kara went crazy" she laughed.

"Fuck Me" Maggie said out of nowhere.  

Alex who was bending down to take her shoes off, stood up abruptly to the request.   

"Maggie..." She whispered walking closer to the bed.

Maggie took the covers from her, Exposing her completly naked body. Opening her legs slowly she repeated, "Fuck Me". 

Alex slowly crawled on the bed towards Maggie, taking her face near her center, Alex breathed in.

"Fuck, you smell good" Alex whimpered, licking slowly on Maggie's clit. 

"Shit Alex..." Maggie moaned, feeling Alex's tongue on her. 

Maggie took Alex face in her hands and kissed her own juice off of Alex's mouth. She quickly worked on Alex shirt and bra. Coping her breasts and taking each one into her mouth. She kissed them and bit them. She returned to her mouth while her hands worked on Alex's pants. 

The sex was not tender. There was biting and scratching. Maggie was demanding and rough and even tho it was not normal, Alex was definitely not complaining. She already came twice in Maggie's hand and mouth...And so did Maggie. But she was not done and Alex knew it. Because somehow Maggie was still pleading for more. 

"Please Fuck Me" Maggie pleaded in a whisper.

Without a second thought, Alex reached for their nightstand and took their strap-on out. She put in tightly on her and turned Maggie on her belly. Kissing the back of her neck, she pressed her hips against Maggie's ass allowing the fake cock to be buried deep inside her pussy. 

Maggie gasped and with a grunt she gripped the bed sheets hard. She got up in four, lifting her ass up to meet Alex's thrust. 

"Jesus Christ Maggie" Alex growled, biting her lips while thrusting harder down on Maggie's perfectly shaped ass.  

Maggie kept her movement. Pushing her ass back, making Alex meet her in the middle of each thrust. The base of the strap-on pressed hard against Alex's already sensitive and swollen clit. 

"If you keep doing that Im gonna cum baby" Alex moaned out of breath against the back of Maggie's neck. 

Maggie lifted her upper body, still pushing her ass back against Alex. Alex took Maggie's breasts in her hands while she kept meeting Maggie's ass hard against her own thrusts. Alex took her hands down to take Maggie's hips and try to control her movement but Maggie was too demanding. 

So Alex pushed her slowly down into the bed again and pressed her hard. Giving her deep thrusts, while bitting her shoulder. Drenched in sweat and orgasms, They both came at the same time for the third time. 

Alex didn't pulled out right away. She stood breathing hard on Maggie's neck.

"That Was Perfect" Alex said, eyes closed, biting her lips from extasis. 

"Better than Sex with Sara Lance in a Restaurant's kitchen?" And Maggie regretted the words the second they were out.   

"What did you say?" Alex asked surprised. She pulled out of Maggie and in one movement, took the strap-on off and threw in on the floor.

"Nothing" Maggie said, turning around to face Alex. 

"How di--"

"Winn told me....I cant believe you never told me" Maggie sat down, "And still keeps a frienship with her" 

Alex shook her head in disbelieve, "That was years and years ago...You and i we--"

"We were broken up, i know..." Maggie nodded, "But only for what? 5 months?".

Alex stood up from the bed and grabbed a boxer and a tank top, "Im gonna take a shower and after that, Im sleeping with William tonight" 

"Oh but I bet Sara Lance would love to have you tonight in her bed" Maggie, again, regretted the words.

Alex looked at her for a moment, dropped the clothes on the floor and crawled back towards Maggie. 

"Look at me" Alex said and Maggie did, "What is all of this?"

Maggie shrugged, "She seemed attached to you somehow and I felt uncomfortable"

Alex nodded and tenderly pulled Maggie to sit on her lap, straddling her. 

"I remember how miserable I felt after we broke up. I would drink my days and nights out. Kara was worried so she took me with her to this other earth were she nedded to go and help Barry Allem who is The Flash" Alex searched for Maggie's eyes. 

Maggie nodded slowly.

"I was broken Maggie. I felt like dying. So I kept drinking on this earth as well....and it happened" Alex softly said, putting her hands on Maggie's hips to prevent her from moving. 

Maggie swallow hard. 

"I came running to your arms as soon As I came back because...I was dying for you Maggie" Alex pressed her forehead against Maggie's, "And I never told you because honestly, I didnt even remember it happening, I was drunk"

Maggie hugged Alex tight, burying her face on her neck. 

"You were My present & My future....You'll always be My present and My Future" Alex whispered. 

Maggie smiled and kissed her hard. Breathing into her lips...breathing for life. 

They quickly covered them self with the bed sheets when Small steps came into the room and A spiderman plush was tossed over the bed landing next to them. Two small hands grabbed the covers and a very messy hair and a sleepy face appeared crawling next to them.    

The boy blinked three times, "I want Pancakes" 

Alex and Maggie both turned their eyes to the clock next to their bed; 3am. 

The boy crawled back, taking the spiderman plush by one arm, "I'll be waiting in the kitchen" he said with a yawn. 

Both women stood in silence, still in each-other's arms. Maggie kissed Alex one more time and stood up from the bed, "A very grumpy Monster is downstairs Babe, We shouldn't keep him waiting" she said, putting on some shorts and tshirt. 

Alex laughed and rolled over off of the bed to get dressed. Taking her cellphone, she texted Winn while walking down the stairs;

_Winn make sure you get to work early tomorrow. Im choosing you for my morning sparring routine ;)_

 

 

 

 


End file.
